Avoiding the Marriage Law
by Padfootkicksbutt
Summary: Voldemort's been defeated, but not everything has gone back to normal. Hermione is stuck having to marry Lucius Malfoy, unless she is pregnant. How will Hermione deal with this new challenge? No one is dead, and Sirius is still on the run.
1. The Law

A/N: The horocruxes didn't exist (I can't stand them), and Harry killed Voldemort in a duel at the end of sixth year. This idea is pretty farfetched, adn i don;t exactly know where it is going, so feel free to give me ideas, and help me along.

Chapter 1:

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Hermione?" Harry Potter asked his best friend, as he was about to leave. Harry, Hermione and Ron had been staying at Grimmauld Place for the spring holidays in their seventh year, with Sirius. Harry and Ron were currently about to go and visit the Burrow for Quidditch and dinner, but Hermione wanted to stay and finish her book.

"Absolutely, Harry," Hermione assured him for what felt like the fiftieth time, "I really want to finish this book," seeing that Harry still didn't look completely convinced she sighed, "Sirius will even be here to keep me company. Go on, you and Ron should enjoy Mrs. Weasley's food while you can." Harry smiled, and Flooed to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sirius," Hermione said as she petted the large black dog standing in front of her. She had been lost in her book for hours.<p>

"We should probably eat something," Sirius said after he switched back to his human form.

"You're probably right," Hermione said with a sigh as she put her book down. Glancing longingly at the book, she got up and walked out of the library, "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything," Sirius replied as he followed her into the kitchen, "You're a good cook." So Sirius sat down at the table, and Hermione began making homemade macaroni and cheese for dinner. Once she was done, they sat down, and began to eat, when an owl flew in. Hermione and Sirius were both shocked that an owl had found Grimmauld Place, and that it appeared to be an official Ministry owl.

"It's addressed to me," Hermione said when she picked it up. Sirius gave her an encouraging nod, and Hermione gathered up her courage before opening, and reading the letter. When she finished reading, she was shaking in fear. Sirius was looking at Hermione with questioning eyes, so she answered his unsaid question, "They've passed the Marriage Law," when Sirius looked confused, Hermione took a deep breath before continuing, "I have to marry a Pureblood wizard of the Ministry's choosing by tomorrow, and within a year I must have a child," Sirius looked horrified, but Hermione knew that the second half of the bad news was even worse, "They've chosen Lucius Malfoy." The last statement was so quiet that Sirius barely heard her. Sirius was completely shocked, Lucius hadn't even been a widower for a year, and Hermione was over twenty years younger than him. Hermione began to sob, and Sirius drew her into his arms.

"Is there any way out?" he asked once her sobs had begun to dissipate.

"The only exception is if I'm already pregnant," Hermione was biting her lip, and rereading the missive to be certain she hadn't overlooked anything, "I'm doomed! You might as well torture me now!" Hermione began to cry again.

"Erm, Hermione?" Sirius asked as he rubbed her back, "Please don't hate me, or think ill of me for suggesting this," he hesitated, and Hermione looked up at him, "What if you _were_ pregnant?" Sirius looked uncertain for the first time Hermione could remember, and she was sure that she looked shocked, "Don't take it wrong, or anything," Sirius hastily began, but Hermione cut him off.

"That's a wonderful idea," Hermione gave Sirius a hard hug, causing him to be shocked, "Thank you, Sirius. If you hadn't thought of that, my life would basically be over."

"Hermione," Sirius began, he had only thought of this in passing, and hadn't expected Hermione to think it anything other than the mutterings of an old man, "Are you certain you want to tie yourself down with a child? It would mean that—"

"I'm sure," Sirius was surprised by the conviction in her voice, "Sirius, I'm going to have a child within a year anyways, I would much rather it was yours than Lucius Malfoy's" Sirius couldn't deny that logic, but he also couldn't believe that Hermione would want to have the child of an escaped convict that was twenty years older than her.

"Hermione," Sirius paused, knowing that he needed to ask the question, but also knowing that it would be awkward, "Are you a virgin?" Hermione looked down at her hands, and when she responded, Sirius had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Yes." Seeing that she looked ashamed, Sirius grabbed Hermione's chin, and forced her to look him in the eye.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Sirius paused a moment, "In fact, it is something that you should be proud of. Even under these circumstances I am honored that you would want me to be your first," Sirius hesitated, and looked at how frightened Hermione appeared, before leaning over to whisper in her ear, "I will do everything I can to make it special for you."

"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione whispered, then she looked him in the eye, "I just need to take the potion to guarantee tat this will work." Sirius nodded, and Hermione rushed upstairs to take the potion. The potion was only a few basic herbs, and took only ten minutes to brew, so Sirius took that time to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione said after she had taken the potion, and she was standing in Sirius' room.<p>

"You have no reason to thank me," Sirius growled as he looked at Hermione, "If anything, I should be thanking you for giving me this piece of yourself, and for giving me an heir that will irritate my mother completely." Sirius smirked at the last bit, and Hermione relaxed a little and gave a shaky smile. Seeing that she was more relaxed, Sirius smiled, and walked over to Hermione. He stopped inches in front of her, and asked, "Are you sure?" Hermione could only look him in the eye, and nod, before Sirius' lips swooped down over hers.


	2. Telling Harry

Chapter 2:

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said as he was cooking eggs, and Hermione walked into the kitchen. He and Ron had returned late last night, and Hermione was already asleep. However, unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione hadn't been sleeping in her own bed. Harry set the eggs in front of Hermione, and sat down, preparing to be the bearer of bad news, "Hermione," she looked up as she began eating the eggs, "You probably don't know yet, but last night the Marriage Law was passed." Harry was surprised when Hermione didn't react with shock or outrage, but merely a nod of the head, "You do know what this means," Harry demanded, "don't you? It means that you have to get married to any Pureblood the _Ministry_ chooses!" Harry was just beginning his rant; he couldn't believe that Hermione was taking this lying down.

"I know what the Marriage Law is, Harry," Hermione spoke softly, but it still caused Harry to turn and stare at her in shock, "and I'm not going to be participating in it."

"What?" Harry was confused, and still irritated that Hermione wasn't taking him seriously, "There is no way out of this! You are going to become a trophy wife for some Death Eater to parade around in public! And you're going to have to give up your dreams of jobs and become a mother for the spawn of whoever is lucky enough to be your husband!" If she didn't know what she was about to have to tell Harry, Hermione would have found this situation funny.

"I don't have to get married Harry," before he could cut her off, and before she lost her courage, she rushed on, "If I'm pregnant, than I am exempt from the law." Harry looked ready to interrogate her more, when Sirius walked in.

"Is any of that for me?" he asked his godson as he gestured towards Hermione's food. Hermione threw him a grateful look, she probably shouldn't be this selfish, but she was glad that Sirius would be here to help her tell Harry.

"I'll make you some after Hermione explains why it sounds like she is planning on becoming pregnant," Harry's voice was low, and Sirius wanted to wince due to the sharp edge that only those who knew Harry well could identify. Knowing that Hermione would need strength, Sirius put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm not going to become pregnant," Hermione looked Harry in the eyes, "I am pregnant."

"What? Who! I'm going to kill whoever would force themselves on you, and then leave you!" Harry was cut off by Hermione's laughter, and looked up to find her red-faced, and unable to stop laughing.

"Harry," Hermione said when she recovered from the laughing fit, "No one forced themselves on me, I accepted it," seeing that Harry still didn't completely understand, Hermione decided to take pity on him and explain, "Last night, I got a letter from the Ministry telling me about the Marriage Law," Hermione took a deep breath, looking to Sirius for support, "and it said that I was to marry Lucius Malfoy today."

"WHAT!" Harry shouted, but quieted when he saw his godfather giving a glare that could rival any of Snape's, "I'm not going to let you marry that bastard." Harry's tone was quieter, but his fury was evident.

"You don't have to worry about that," Hermione took a deep breath, and looked to Sirius for support yet again, "I'm not getting married because I'm pregnant."

"Who?" was all Harry could say. His best friend had just told him that she was pregnant, and he hadn't even had an inkling about it, at this point, he doubted anything else could shock him.

"Me," Sirius said it quietly, but Harry still heard it, and he was more shocked than he had ever thought possible.

"Harry," Hermione began, her eyes pleading with him to understand, "Please understand, and even if you hate me, don't hate Sirius for doing what I wanted and needed him to do." Harry looked down at his hands and sighed.

"I'm not angry at either of you. I just don't understand why you felt this was the only way out," Harry stood up, and looked Hermione straight in the eye, "Ron still likes you, why didn't you do it with him?" Harry truly wasn't angry, he was merely curious about their motives.

"Harry," Hermione had tears gathering in her eyes, "If I even suggested it to Ron, he'd think I liked him, and insist on being married," she looked at Harry with sorrowful eyes, "I can't do that to either of us. It would most likely ruin our friendship, and our chances at happiness." Harry sighed; this was _not_ what he had expected Hermione to do when faced with the marriage law.

"Alright," Harry walked to the door, but stopped and turned back just before exiting, "but I'm not going to help you tell Ron." Hermione smiled a little, and Harry returned it, this was their way of saying it would be okay.


	3. Sirius' Plan

Chapter 3:

Hermione was sitting in the library, reading a book, when an owl flew in the window. Seeing that it was a Ministry owl, Hermione took the letter, and allowed the owl to fly away. Sitting in her chair again, Hermione opened and read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You did not appear at your marriage today. Unless you have proof that you are exempt from this law, you must appear at 9 o'clock to be married to Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Failure to comply will mean that a warrant for your arrest will be issued. _

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Head of the Department of Marriages_

Hermione sighed when she read this, she had suspected that the Ministry would do something like this, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. Gathering her courage, Hermione got ready to go to Saint Mungos.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"I need an appointment with a pregnancy specialist," Hermione stated when she got to the front desk of Saint Mungos.

"Healer McBride has an available appointment tomorrow morning, will that work for you?" the receptionist asked. Just when Hermione was about to tell her that she needed the appointment by 9, someone came up behind her, and gave her a hug. Hermione tensed a little, but the hug felt reassuring.

"Play along," Sirius murmured in Hermione's ear. Hermione's breath caught, what was Sirius doing in such a public place, and not even as Snuffles. Twisting her head, so she could see him with the corner of her eye, she saw that Sirius now had blonde hair, which wasn't quite as whit as Malfoy's but was close, and sparkling light blue eyes. Sirius turned to the receptionist; "We have an appointment with Healer Jones."

"And you are?" the receptionist asked with a critical gaze.

"Orion White," Sirius flashed his trademark smile that made women go weak in the knees, and Hermione had to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape her.

"You don't have an appointment," the receptionist said, eyeing Sirius critically.

"She's a close friend, and owled me assuring that it would be okay," Sirius' smile was working wonders on distracting the receptionist from everything else.

"Very well," the receptionist said, trying to retain her composure, "You know where her office is, I'm sure." Sirius nodded, and began to lead Hermione away.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed.

"Calling in a few favors, and helping you out," Sirius replied, then he stopped, and looked her in the eye, "You didn't expect me to abandon you, knowing full well that you were pregnant with my baby, did you?" Sirius looked almost worried, and his normal composure was gone, and fear was in its place.

"Of course not," Hermione stated, surprised that Sirius would question that, "I just didn't think that you would be able to come. How are you here anyways?" Hermione's natural curiosity overrode any worry's she had at the moment, how would Sirius avoid being caught.

"You'd never know the wonders some muggle hair dye and contact lenses can accomplish," Sirius winked at her, and began ushering her towards the office again. Hermione was surprised that Sirius knew what they were, and that he had successfully used such muggle items successfully.

"But your face still looks the same, and you have the same haircut," Hermione said, not that she was complaining, though, she loved Sirius' haircut.

"Three years of good, regular food will do wonders for a person's figure," Sirius said, and Hermione tried not to snort at the image of Sirius as a model while saying that. Hermione leaned into Sirius' arm that was around her waist, and lead her to the elevator, "Come on, we have an appointment to make."

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Thank you," Hermione said, they had just finished their appointment with Healer Annabel Jones, "Can you also send this to the Ministry? They require proof of my pregnancy to be sure that I truly am exempt from this law."

"Of course," Healer Jones replied, she had been a good friend of Sirius' and knew that he was innocent.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she and Sirius were walking back to the elevator.

"Your welcome," Sirius replied as he squeezed her closer to him with the arm he had around her waist, "You didn't expect me to get anything less than the best for you and the baby, did you?"

"Miss Granger," Sirius and Hermione tensed up, and turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind them, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied stiffly, this was on her list of things she didn't want to do.

"Now, now, my dear," Lucius responded, "Is that anyway to address your future husband?" Sirius growled at this comment, and Hermione had to put a hand on his chest to keep him from attacking Malfoy.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied evenly, "We will not be getting married."

"You would prefer to go to Azkaban?" an eyebrow raised, "My, my, my, would it really be that bad to marry into the most influential Wizarding family?"

"She won't be going to Azkaban either, you bastard," Sirius growled, Hermione shot him a look for defending her when she was perfectly okay defending herself, and the fact that Sirius had said bastard.

"And who are you?" Malfoy asked, paying attention to Sirius for the first time. Hermione sighed in aggravation as the testosterone levels in the hallway rose to ridiculous levels, as much as she would like to see Malfoy hurt, Sirius would then be brought to the attention of authority figures, which could lead to his undoing.

"He's the father of my baby," Hermione stated coolly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I don't believe we have anything to discuss, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione began to drag Sirius out of Saint Mungos, and he continued to glare at the shocked Lucius Malfoy.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Did you have to act like that?" Hermione demanded as soon as they were safely inside Grimmauld Place.

"What?" Sirius asked, "He was being a stupid Pureblooded bigot."

"You'd better hope that you have that mouth of yours under control before the baby comes, at least you should if you _ever_ want to see your child." A gasp came from the kitchen doorway, and Sirius and Hermione turned to see Ron standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open in astonishment. They all stood there, frozen, until Ron turned, threw the towel he was holding onto the table, and walked up the stairs. A look of devastation crossed Hermione's face as she chased after Ron, "Ron! At least let me explain!" For his part, Sirius was trying to reign in the inexplicable sense of jealousy he had. Once he quelled his jealousy, Sirius began to think carefully about what Hermione had said, and how people knew him, and how a child would view a father that acted the way he had acted during his life. When faced with how his child might view him, Sirius felt the urge to have a drink of Firewhiskey, but realized that that would be doing the same thing he had always done, and not changing anything.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Ron!" Hermione was standing outside his door, on the verge of tears at the thought of the loss of her best friend, "Please talk to me, Ron," she begged.

"Why him?" Ron asked quietly when he opened the door.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione launched herself at him, "Will you let me explain?" in response, Ron stepped out of her way, and Hermione walked in and sat on Harry's bed across from where Ron sat on his bed. Taking a deep breath, Hermione began her explanation, trying to make Ron understand that she loved him, but only as a brother.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked when he walked into the library and saw Sirius sitting there, reading a book on Ministry laws.

"I'm going to be a parent," Sirius began, but he was cut off by a snort from Harry.

"And what does that have to do with you reading a book which a week ago you said was only good enough to use to light a fire?" Harry was partially confused, but mostly amused by Sirius' weird turnabout.

"I am going to free myself," Sirius replied, and Harry looked at him with a mixture of shock and interest, "Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts!" Sirius called, and Harry's shock grew even more.

"Black?" Snape growled, irritated that he had been taken out of his Potions book, and especially that it was Sirius Black, "What do you want?"

"I want you to capture me, and turn me in to the Ministry." Snape and Harry both stared at Sirius in shock.

"Sirius," Harry said when he recovered from the shock, "Why would you want to do that? Especially now that you don't only have to worry about yourself."

"Harry, that's why I have to do this," Sirius sighed, "Snape, just come through the Floo, and I'll explain the plan to you." Snape nodded, and appeared in the fireplace as soon as Sirius had moved.

"Now would you like to explain why you want to die?" Snape asked in his usual snarky attitude. Sirius sighed, and went and picked up the book he had been reading, he had known that this wouldn't be easy, cooperating with Snape, but the reward would be worth it.

"Snape, Harry, sit down," Sirius sat in the chair across from the two chairs they sat in, "Snape, first I would like to apologize for the way I have treated you, and if you ever need anything that I can help you with, I will," Snape looked shocked, but he still shook the hand Sirius had offered to him.

"Sirius, what does any of that have to do with you wanting to be arrested and sent to Azkaban?" Harry demanded, he didn't want his godfather to be arrested and he wanted to know what had made him think of this ridiculous idea.

"Did you know that if a criminal is placed under a citizen's arrest, they _have_ to be given a trial," Sirius looked up, and saw a hint of understanding in the other men's eyes, "and in that trial, they can ask that anyone be brought to the stand, and fed Veritaserum."

"So you want me to arrest you, just to get you a trial?" Snape asked with a small sneer on his face.

"Not entirely, if I have a trial, and I can use anyone as a witness-," Sirius said, but he was cut off.

"What is this about you being arrested, Sirius Orion Black?" Hermione demanded from the doorway, "Do you have no sense of responsibility? Is that how you are going to avoid responsibility this time? I won't allow it!"

"Miss Granger," Snape interrupted Hermione's rant, "What are you going on about Black avoiding responsibility?"

"Just because he doesn't want to be a father, doesn't mean he can escape that easily!" Hermione glared at Sirius with such intensity that it was a miracle that he didn't burst into flames.

"Well, Black, what do we have here?" Snape asked, "You managed to knock up the Gryffindor Golden Girl, and now you want to escape?" Sirius and Harry both snarled at Snape for his insults, but Hermione was too busy glaring at Sirius.

"Have you not been listening to anything I have said, Snape?" Sirius demanded, "I want you to arrest me, then I will go on trial, Lucius Malfoy will testify using Veritaserum that you have made, and I will also testify, and show my memory of when we switched Secret Keepers, and than I will be free." All three of the other people in the room stared at Sirius in shock. They couldn't believe how good and thorough a plan Sirius had come up with, especially because the law that it revolved around was obscure, and Hermione hadn't even heard of it.

"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione said as she hugged him, she was extremely happy that he had decided to be responsible, and she was happy that this man was going to be the father of her child.

"Not bad, Black, not bad at all," Snape said, "When are you planning on doing this?"

"Tomorrow, if that is at all possible," Sirius replied as he stroked Hermione's back.

"Very well," Snape said as he went to the fireplace, and prepared to Floo, "See you tomorrow," and then Snape Flooed away.

"Good job, Sirius," Harry said as he patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving the future parents alone.

A/N: Sorry I didn't include the entirety of Ron's reaction. Also, I'm sorry that he may not have exploded in the way people imagined. I was thinking he was too hurt by the idea of Hermione not liking him to do any exploding, though I might include something along those lines later, once he has recovered. (And if I do that, it will be for you, StaticEcho19 ;D )


	4. Delayed Reactions

Chapter 4:

"Hermione! Harry! Ron!" Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded throughout Grimmauld Place, and startled its occupants.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked as she walked into the living room.

"Oh you poor dear," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she drew Hermione into a bone crushing hug, and she began reassuring Hermione, "We'll all be at your side, and we'll do anything we can to help you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said thinking that Mrs. Weasley was talking about her pregnancy, "It will be great to have people helping every step of the way. Also, when the baby is born, you'll be able to babysit," Hermione smiled, but Mrs. Weasley just froze, and looked at Hermione with a look that made it appear that she could see into a persons very soul.

"What baby?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was cool, and extremely critical.

"Why, my baby, of course," Hermione said, then she furrowed her brow, "Wasn't that what you were talking about?"

"Oh you poor dear, to be stuck pregnant at such a young age. Come, come," Mrs. Weasley's personality changed drastically and Hermione was confused to see pity in her eyes as she dragged Hermione to the fireplace, "Let's get you to Saint Mungos," Hermione opened her mouth to say that she had already gone, but Mrs. Weasley was faster, "I'm sure that they will be able to give you an abortion immediately when they understand the situation."

"Excuse me?" Hermione stopped where she was, and was on the verge of openly glaring at Mrs. Weasley.

"Dear, you can't possibly tell me that you want to keep a baby from a man that forced himself on you before marriage, can you?" Mrs. Weasley was talking in a no nonsense tone that made it sound as if Hermione only had one choice.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione took a deep breath, she wasn't quite sure how to explain this, "I want this child."

"Nonsense, dear," Mrs. Weasley waved away Hermione's statement, "Now, who did this to you? I'm sure that we can get him in jail."

"Jail?" Hermione asked, "Why would I want him in Azkaban?"

"Because he forced you to do something you didn't want," the condescending tone the Mrs. Weasley was using caused Hermione to bristle; she hated being talked to like a stupid child.

"He didn't force me to do anything," now it was Hermione's turn to have a cold tone.

"You don't need to defend him, dear," Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione's arm, but Hermione just shook her off in annoyance, "Now come along, we need to get that abortion, and plan your wedding. It's such a pity you don't have more time to plan a large wedding."

"_WEDDING?" _Hermione asked as her jaw clenched, had Mrs. Weasley heard _anything_ she had said?

"Of course, dear, you are getting married because of the marriage law," Mrs. Weasley got a slightly glassy eyed look, and sighed, "Isn't it wonderful how well they are matching people up?"

"Wonderful?" Hermione screeched, she was on the verge of being hysterical, "What is _wonderful_," she spat the word, "about being told you have to marry someone twenty some years older than you, who also happens to hate your guts and wants to kill your best friend?" Hermione's fury was apparent.

"Who told you that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "It's nonsense. The Ministry is going to match you with your soul mate, and you will be able to marry right away, and will never have to worry about working. It is perfect, just what young girls need," the glassy look had returned to Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"So," Hermione barely controlled her voice, "you are telling me that my _soul mate_ is _Lucius Malfoy_?" Hermione demanded.

"You're going to marry Mr. Malfoy?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and for a moment Hermione thought that she had gotten through to her, but then Mrs. Weasley grinned, "That's wonderful! You'll never want for anything. Oh how I wish my Ginevra would find someone like that."

"You want your only daughter to marry someone who tried to kill her?" Hermione's voice was shaking with fury, "and I will have you know, that I _like _working, and plan on doing it for the rest of my life," Mrs. Weasley looked put out, but Hermione didn't let her interrupt, "I will _NOT_ be marrying Mr. Malfoy, and I _WILL_ be keeping this baby. Good_day_ Mrs. Weasley," and with that, Hermione turned and stalked out of the room.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Severus," Albus Dumbledore was sitting across from Severus Snape in his office. Snape had just finished explaining Sirius' plan, and was waiting for his approval, "If Scrimgeor hadn't withdrawn the orders to kill him on sight, there is no way I would let you do this. As it is, there is a chance that some overzealous Auror would get it into their head that they would be doing the Ministry a favor by killing the infamous mass-murderer," Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Snape's protest, "I'm not going to forbid you and Sirius from doing this. However, neither am I going to help you."

"Very well," Snape stood and nodded, he realized that this would be the best he would get from Dumbledore.

"Just be careful," Dumbledore said as Snape reached the door. Snape paused for a second, nodded his head, and walked out the door.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Are you sure, Sirius?" Hermione asked Sirius as they sat at the kitchen table with Ron and Harry, eating dinner. When Sirius had first suggested and explained his plan, Hermione was all for it, but now that she had thought it through, she wasn't so sure. She bit her lip nervously, "I mean, there are so many thing that could go wrong," she looked him in the eyes from her seat across the table, "I would rather you stay safe than risk yourself on my account."

"Hermione," Sirius spoke in a soothing voice, "I won't stand by and watch you raise our child alone when I know you could use the help." Ron stood up, shoved his plate into the sink, and stalked out of the room. Though he had originally been in too much shock to be angry with Hermione and Sirius, he now realized all the implications that them having a baby had.

"I'll go talk to Ron," Harry said quietly as he stood up, "and Hermione, I don't like this plan anymore than you do, but it is ultimately Sirius' choice, and neither of us can stop him," Harry put his dishes in the sink before turning around and giving Hermione a small smile, "Besides, imagine all the trouble he can help get your child in if he isn't on the run?"

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed as Harry left the room.

"He's right, I suppose," Hermione said quietly, looking at where she held one of Sirius' hands on the table, "It is your choice," she looked Sirius in the eyes, and he saw traces of humor amidst the sadness, "and you will get the baby in more trouble if you aren't on the run." Once again, Sirius looked indignant, but he was also elated that Hermione was okay with his plan. He would have done it anyways, but now that he had her approval, he felt less like a child stealing from the cookie jar.

SBHGSBHGSBHG

"Ron?" Harry called as he pushed open the door to his room. Looking in, he saw Ron sitting on the edge of his bed looking at his hands.

"Hey Harry," Ron spoke without looking up as Harry pushed open the door and walked in to sit next to Ron. They sat like that for a while, until Ron looked up at Harry, and quietly demanded, "What does he have that I don't?" before Harry had a chance to answer, Ron pushed on in a pained voice, "Why did she choose him?" The two of them just sat on the bed for a while, Harry not knowing what to say, and Ron lost in his thoughts.

"Ron," Harry spoke gently, "It was never a competition between the two of you," he took a deep breath before continuing, "Hermione doesn't love Sirius either," Ron looked confused, so Harry pushed on with more confidence now that he knew Ron was listening, "She chose Sirius because he was here when she needed someone." Ron nodded his head after a moments thought. Biting his lip, Harry continued, "Ron," Harry looked in Ron's eyes, and hated that he was about to cause his best friend this pain, "Hermione doesn't like you as more than a best friend," sure enough, Harry saw pain cloud Ron's eyes, "She doesn't want to hurt you, and she doesn't want to lie to you."

"I know," Ron whispered, "Somehow I think I always have."

"Ron," Harry had stood up and walked to the door. Ron looked up with a pained face, "Would you rather she lied to you, an was living in misery?" Harry walked out the door leaving Ron to contemplate what his friend had just told him.

"I want her to be happy," Ron muttered to himself, before continuing with more conviction, "I _will_ make sure that she is happy, no matter what makes her happy."

A/N: Sorry I didn't post sooner. I have been really busy with school stuff, and have been writing little bits of this in my free time. If any of you have any ideas that you think would be cool or funny, feel free to let me know!


	5. Arrests

A/N: I am sorry that it has taken me this long to update this. Today I had a really bad evening, then i read all the wonderful reviews that you all wrote for me, and I felt better, so thank you all for that amazing pick me up! Seriously let me know if any of you have cool or random plot bunnies that you think I should include, and I will see what can work! This story is pretty open ended in my mind, so bring on the suggestions! Now, on to the part you've all been waiting for...THE STORY!

Chapter 5:

"I'm going to take you to the Ministry and ensure that you get the Kiss this time, Black!" Severus Snape shouted as he chased after Sirius Black and fired spells at him. They were by the Shrieking Shack, and heading towards Hogsmeade.

"Never Snape!" Sirius shouted back, "You will _never_ catch me!" At that, ropes shot from Snape's wand, and Sirius didn't dodge them, as planned.

"And now, Black," had Sirius not known the plan, he would have been scared by the look on Snape's face, "you will be brought to justice by the Ministry for all the crimes you have committed." With that, Snape grabbed Sirius' arm and Apparated them both to the Ministry. When they arrived, there was no mass hysteria, or any of the reactions that you would expect when a mass murder arrived in the presence of a large crowd. Seeing that no one had recognized Sirius, Snape yanked him to the front desk, and looked to find the receptionist.

"I have made a citizen's arrest, and wish to bring my prisoner to trial," Snape informed her as she barely glanced his way.

"Go down to the court rooms, and wait your turn," she told him in a bored sounding voice, not even noticing that there was a supposed mass murderer three feet away from her. Sneering, Snape walked away as both he and Sirius struggled to hide their amusement at the receptionist's obliviousness.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

Snape and Sirius had been waiting outside the courtroom for half an hour, before they were finally told to enter.

"Name of prisoner?" Scrimgeour asked, not even looking up.

"Sirius Black," Snape replied with a sneer, he couldn't believe the laxness of the ministry. When everyone heard the name of Snape's prisoners they looked at the man bound before them in fear. Sirius smirked in return.

"Name of captor?" Scrimgeour asked once he got over his fear.

"Severus Snape," Snape told him in a you-really-had-to-ask voice.

"The trial has begun," Scrimgeour informed them as he gestured for Aurors to chain Sirius to the chair before them, "What witnesses are to be called" Scrimgeour asked in a bored voice, not really expecting an answer.

"Lucius Malfoy," Sirius began to the surprise of everyone except Snape, "Peter Pettigrew, and myself."

"Mr. Pettigrew is dead," Scrimgeour informed Sirius with a look that clearly was meant to tell him 'you should know, you _did_ kill him, after all.'

"I believe that you have been mislead in that belief," Sirius told him with a smirk, "but that will be rectified with Mr. Malfoy's testimony."

"Very well," Scrimgeour told him as he attached a short note to an owl, "We will begin when Mr. Malfoy has arrived." They all sat in silence for a short while; the only sounds were people shifting in their seats, and a few whispered conversations.

"You sent for me, Minister?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he entered the room with his typical snobbishness.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Scrimgeour told him, "You have been called upon as a witness."

"Very well," Lucius nodded, "What is required of me."

"You must take Veritaserum and answer the questions asked you," Scrimgeour informed him as he gestured for Veritaserum to be brought in.

"Hold it," Sirius Black spoke once more, and everyone turned to see him, "Who brewed that Veritaserum?"

"The Ministries brewers," Scrimgeour informed him, slightly irritated by Sirius' audacity.

"Unacceptable," Sirius sneered, "I have no reason to trust that that Veritaserum is real."

"What would you suggest then, Mr. Black?" Scrimgeour asked him in a tone that clearly said he was humoring him.

"Snape?" Sirius barked, and continued when Snape nodded at him, "You're a Potions Master, right?" Snape nodded again, "We'll use his Veritaserum," Sirius told the Minister before turning back to Snape, "Feel free to poison it."

"Mister Snape?" Scrimgeour asked, "Do you have any Veritaserum brewed?"

"Yes," came Snape's short reply as he retrieved it from a pocket within his cloak.

"Very well," Scrimgeour said as he leaned back in his chair, "Give Mr. Malfoy the Veritaserum." Snape and Sirius were both pleased to note Malfoy's slightly scared look as the Auror's approached him and gave him the Veritaserum.

"Questions," Scrimgeour said after Lucius had taken the serum and sat down, "Mr. Black?"

"Have you ever met Peter Pettigrew?" Sirius asked as he looked towards his cousin-in-law.

"Yes," came the monotone reply.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Sirius asked.

"Two days ago," Malfoy informed them, and those watching gasped.

"Where did you meet him?" Sirius asked immediately.

"My home," more gasps followed this reply.

"Why was he there?" Sirius was being relentless now.

"He has been hiding there since the Dark Lord's return," everyone in the room, save Snape and Sirius was shocked buy this revelation.

"Why was that?" Sirius was now nearly smiling.

"My Lord demanded it," Lucius told him candidly.

"Who is your lord?" Sirius asked, even though it didn't directly pertain to his trial, he would be happy if Malfoy got thrown in Azkaban.

"The greatest wizard to live, Lord Voldemort," gasps and whispers flew threw the room at this revelation.

"Where is Peter Pettigrew now?" Sirius asked, returning to his original line of questioning.

"Malfoy Manor," Lucius replied, and he began to lose his glassy eyed look.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Scrimgeour said when everyone had recovered from his or her shock, and the Veritaserum had worn off.

"You are welcome Minister," Malfoy replied, not knowing that he had completely lost his good standing in the Wizarding World, "Will that be all?"

"Almost," Scrimgeour replied as he gestured for Aurors to arrest Malfoy, "You are hereby under arrest Mr. Malfoy."

"With what charges?" Lucius asked as he attempted to get free of the Aurors and keep his aristocratic air.

"The charges of being a loyal servant of You Know Who's," Scrimgeour told him calmly as he gestured to more Aurors, "Go to Malfoy Manor and search it until you find Peter Pettigrew." The courtroom fell into silence once more as they waited for the Aurors to return. When they did, between them they brought a sniveling Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius!" he said when he saw him, "Tell them that this is all a mistake, and to let me go."

"Why would I, Peter?" Sirius asked nonchalantly, "What have you done to deserve that?" Sirius' eyes were hard as he stared at Pettigrew.

"Check for the Dark Mark and administer Veritaserum," Scrimgeour ordered in an officious manner. Gasps filled the room again as Peter's left forearm was bared to the room to reveal a faded Dark Mark. Peter continued to struggle as he was given the Veritaserum. "You may now ask questions, Mr. Black," Scrimgeour said as the Veritaserum took affect.

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potters when they went into hiding?" Sirius asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes," Peter's monotone voice filled the room before it erupted into people shuffling papers, talking and staring in disbelief.

"Did you tell Voldemort," everyone flinched at the name, "where the Potters were?" Sirius' eyes were steel grey, and looked just as hard.

"Yes," Peter answered.

"Did that information lead to the attack on the Potters on October 31, 1981?" Sirius demanded.

"Yes," despite being under the influence of Veritaserum, Peter's voice seemed to quiver.

"Did you accuse me, Sirius Black of being the Potters secret keeper in front of a street full of muggles?" Sirius asked with certainty.

"Yes," Peter replied yet again.

"Did you then blow up the street, causing the deaths of thirteen muggles, and my arrest?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Peter answered once again.

"Minister," Sirius turned to Scrimgeour and addressed him, "Do you need anymore proof as to this mans guilt?"

"No," Scrimgeour's voice didn't shake, but you could tell that the man was shaken by the revelations that had taken place.

"Are my charges still relevant?" Sirius asked, keeping eye contact with the Minister of Magic.

"I do not believe it is necessary," Scrimgeour said as he looked around the room to see others nodding in agreement, "Does anyone else?"

"Minister!" Dolores Umbridge stood and Snape and Sirius were, for once, in agreement of their opinion of a person, "I must protest to this course of action. This man is a known mass murder who has somehow managed to deceive you all!"

"Miss Umbridge," Scrimgeour turned to address her, "What more proof must you see to know this man's innocence?"

"He has already stood trial and been declared guilty!" Umbridge announced, completely ignoring the Minister's question.

"That information is incorrect," Sirius interrupted.

"Who gave you permission to speak?" Umbridge sneered.

"According to the Ministry of Magic Rules of Conduct During Court Trials, amendment 14, anyone in the room has permission to correct a statement made by another is they have proof." Everyone was shocked when Sirius said this. Some of them had known him as a prankster who didn't care for the rules, let alone read anything that that particular amendment would have been in. Others were merely shocked by his obvious research, and audacity.

"What is your proof?" Umbridge spluttered as she tried to keep her control of the situation. Snape, for the first time ever, completely agreed with Sirius' actions, and had it been anyone else would have vocally backed him up.

"The Ministry's records of court trials," Sirius began, "and my memories."

"The objection is void, Miss Umbridge, Mr. Black never had a trial," Umbridge huffed as she sat down, but didn't argue with Scrimgeour, "Mr. Black," the Minister turned to Sirius and began talking in an official sounding voice, "I hereby declare you innocent of charges given you by the Ministry," in a slightly less official voice he continued, "and offer my apologies for this mix up. If there is any way that the Ministry can make it up to you, we would be glad."

"You could overturn the Marriage Law," Sirius suggested as he rubbed his wrists after being released by the Aurors.

"I am afraid that that is not within my power," Scrimgeour informed him, taking Sirius' slightly sarcastic suggestion as real, "However, when you take the Black's seat in the Wizengamot, you may propose that."

"My thanks," Sirius told them as he stood, "Now," he told them with a tiny smile, "if you will excuse me, I would like to go buy some new clothes for the first time in sixteen years." When Scrimgeour nodded, Sirius sauntered out, followed by a smirking Severus Snape.


	6. Sirius Black, Molly Weasley  Opposites

A/N: I am sorry if any of you are offended by, or dislike how I have made any of the characters (Mrs. Weasley) in this story. I have _nothing_ against them, I just thought that these reactions would make for an interesting story, so thats how I wrote it. Again, I am sorry if you don't like it! (Feel free to tell me what you don't like as long as it is something specific, and NOT just a review saying 'i hate your story.')

Chapter 6:

"Did it work?" Hermione demanded as soon as Sirius walked through the door.

"You're looking at a free man," Sirius replied with his heartbreaking grin as he spread his arms wide in emphasis of his freedom."

"Oh!" Hermione cried out has she flung herself into his arms and gave him a huge hug, "That's great, Sirius."

"You're free?" Harry asked as he walked in from the kitchen still drying his hands. He had heard Hermione's shriek, and had wanted to see what it was about. At Sirius' nod, Harry smiled, walked over and slapped his back, and said, "Congratulations."

"As touching as this is," Snape's voice cut through their celebration, "I would like to be able to walk through the doorway." Still smiling, Hermione dragged Sirius into the sitting room, and sat down on a couch, with Sirius next to her. Harry followed them, and sat across from them in a large, black armchair. Snape brought up the rear, and looked like he was ready to leave immediately.

"Snape," Sirius said when Snape looked at him, he continued, "Thank you," at Snape's slightly disbelieving look, Sirius added, "I mean it. If you ever need help with anything, I will help you." Snape nodded when he saw the sincerity in Sirius' eyes. With no other acknowledgement to them, Snape grabbed some Floo powder and Flooed to his rooms at Hogwarts.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded after he left.

"Are you always this demanding?" Sirius asked Hermione with a lopsided smirk. In response, Hermione slapped his chest, "Did you see that?" Sirius asked Harry as he captured Hermione's hand in his, "She slapped me!"

"Get used to it, Sirius," Harry warned his godfather, "She still does that to me and Ron all the time," with a smile, Harry got up and left the room.

"I do not!" Hermione called after him in denial.

"Do too!" Harry's voice floated back through the doorway, causing Hermione to cross her arms and pout. Sirius was struggling to keep his amusement at the exchange in, but a smile still escaped.

"Now," Hermione told him a few seconds later, and Sirius carefully wiped his amusement off his face as she turned to him, "Tell me what happened."

"Malfoy and Pettigrew got arrested," he informed her, "I'm free, and I really hate Umbridge." Hermione looked confused at the last point, so Sirius clarified, "She tried to claim that I had already been found to be guilty even after Peter admitted his guilt."

"Why that little," Sirius grinned as Hermione got up, started pacing and calling Umbridge names that should definitely not be printed here.

"Hermione," he interrupted after a while as he grabbed her hand, causing her to stop pacing and turn to face him, "Don't get too worked up," with a small smile, he added softly, "It's not good for the baby." Hermione sat back down with a sigh, and closed her eyes.

"How do you know that?" she asked after a few moments as she opened one eye and turned to see him.

"What do you think I was doing last night?" Sirius asked. When he saw Hermione wasn't going to respond, he answered his own question, "I was reading baby books."

"Why?" Hermione asked softly as she sat up and looked at him with an unknown emotion in her eyes.

"I'm going to be a father. 'Mione," he told her, "and I didn't know anything about being one, or taking care of baby's, except the few times I watched Harry." Hermione smiled at that, but she felt a pang of something, maybe regret, at Sirius' last point, she had almost forgotten how much older he was.

"Where are these books?" Hermione asked him, pushing aside the unknown feeling.

"In my room," Sirius hadn't even finished his sentence before Hermione was out the door, and racing up the stairs. Sirius immediately jumped up and followed her, but to his surprise, he didn't catch her until she was in his room looking for the books. Sirius assumed that it had to be the mention of books that made Hermione run that fast, because he knew that he was in shape. "They're here," Sirius told her as he tapped his wand on his bedside table. It started rising, and Hermione watched in awe as she saw that it was a tall, skinny bookcase. The bookcase was five feet tall, and about one wide when it stopped moving, not only was it so large, but it was entirely filled with books. Gasping in awe, Hermione ran her hands along them, and noticed that _every single one _was on babies, or something related to them.

"When did you get all of these?" Hermione asked him after she finished admiring the books.

"Erm," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, "I may have express owl ordered them the other day, and bought out Flourish and Blotts stock before meeting you at Saint Mungos." Hermione watched as a small blush appeared on Sirius' face, and suddenly realized that he _wanted_ this baby, and it wasn't just because he was doing what he thought was right, it was because he wanted a child.

"You don't mind if I borrow them, do you?" Hermione asked as she turned back to the bookshelf to save Sirius some embarrassment.

"Of course not," Sirius sounded slightly shocked that she would think that he wouldn't allow her to read them.

"Can I take some back to school?" Hermione asked hesitantly as she once more ran her fingers over the spines of the books, this time looking closer at what they said.

"Of course," Sirius told her, then in a slightly joking voice he added, "though I might have to come and rescue them from you." Hermione smiled as she began to peruse the books again.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

"Hermione!" Ginny called out as she exited the Floo, "Where are you?"

"No need to shout, Ginny," Hermione spoke amusedly as she walked in from the kitchen, "I'm right here."

"What did you do about the Marriage Law?" Ginny demanded as they sat down on the couch.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione asked with a sigh as she sank back into the pillows.

"Everything," Ginny ordered, "All I know is that it has mum muttering and cooking a huge meal. You didn't get married, did you?" Ginny demanded as she grabbed Hermione's left hand to check for a ring.

"No," Hermione laughed, "I'm not married."

"Then what did you do?" Ginny demanded, she was getting impatient.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione told her softly as she stared at where her hands were twisting in her lap.

"Explain," Ginny ordered her, she knew that Hermione had more to tell her than that.

"Sirius and I were eating dinner when I got the owl telling me that I would be marrying Lucius Malfoy," Ginny looked a little shocked at this, "The only way out of getting married was if you were already pregnant with a magical child."

"So you got pregnant?" Ginny asked, and Hermione confirmed it with a slightly ashamed nod, "How do you know that the child is magical?" Ginny inquired after a few moments.

"If a child is conceived by two magical people who are not related, then it is almost guaranteed that the child will be magical," Hermione launched into professor mode immediately, "Occasionally there will be a Squib, but in those cases it is because one of the parents is not entirely qualified to have children, and is not compatible with that person."

"What's that mean?" Ginny asked as confusion furrowed her brow.

"Basically," Hermione told her, "The parents are weak magically, and they don't have enough magic to pass on to their child."

"Oh," Ginny said. The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, before Ginny got a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and asked, "So you and Sirius are compatible?"

"How did you know it was Sirius?" Hermione asked as she ducked her head to hide her tomato colored face.

"Logic," Ginny informed her, "He was the only one who was here, mum would be ecstatic if it was Ron's, and Harry wouldn't betray me that way." (A/N: Ginny and Harry started dating after Voldemort's defeat.)

"Ginny," Hermione spoke hesitantly, "I'm not sure that you're right about that."

"Hm?" Ginny was staring off into space, then snapped back to the conversation, "Not sure about what?"

"That your mum would be ecstatic if it were Ron's," Hermione told her nervously.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, honestly curious about why her mother didn't want Ron to be the father of Hermione's baby.

"She came by earlier," Hermione took a deep breath, and stared into the fire, "and she wanted to take me to Saint Mungos to get an abortion," Ginny gasped, her hand covering her mouth, and her eyes wide with shock, "she wanted me to marry Malfoy, Ginny!" Hermione told her desperately, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Who wanted you to marry Malfoy?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room eating ice cream.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she stood up and walked over to him, "What do you think you are doing with that?" she demanded looking pointedly at the ice cream.

"Giving it to you," Sirius said as he thrust the half eaten ice cream into her hands and stormed over to the fireplace, threw in some Floo powder, and Flooed to the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks before rushing to follow Sirius.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

"Molly!" Sirius bellowed as he entered the Burrow. He immediately began walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes, Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley asked in an irritated tone as she appeared in the doorway to the kitchen with her hands on her hips, with one holding a wooden spoon that she had obviously been using to cook with.

"What is this about you thinking Hermione should marry Malfoy?" Sirius demanded as he walked towards her, glowering down at her all the way.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said before getting a slightly dreamy expression on her face, "Wouldn't it have been wonderful?" Ginny and Hermione Flooed in then, but neither of the other two noticed, so they stayed on the sidelines to watch, and only step in if necessary.

"Wonderful?" Sirius shouted, "What would be wonderful about Hermione having to marry Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater old enough to be her father! A man who has tried to kill your _only_ daughter!" As Sirius was shouting, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George came into the house to see what the commotion was about.

"He would have been able to provide for her," Mrs. Weasley told him with a dismissive note in her voice, "She never would have had to work, and would have had anything she wanted."

"What if she _wanted _to work?" Sirius demanded, his fury growing, "What if she _wanted_ to be free of the Marriage Law, what if she _wanted _to marry for love?" Sirius didn't give Mrs. Weasley a chance to speak before continuing, "I'll tell you what," Sirius' voice became harder, but he was no longer shouting, "She wouldn't have been able to do any of that. She would have forever been chained to a man whom she hated, and who hated her. Not only that, but she would be forced to have children that she may not have wanted, and she would have become one of the useless bubble headed society wives that are so common amongst Pureblood society." Once he was finished with his rant, Sirius almost calmly asked, "Would you want that for Hermione? Or Ginny?"

"At least they would have financial security," Mrs. Weasley said after a minute, but some of her conviction was lost with Sirius' confrontation. Shaking his head disgustedly, Sirius turned to go back to Grimmauld Place, and noticed, for the first time, the crowd that had gathered to watch the confrontation. Everyone froze for a few moments, not quite believing what had just happened.

"How could you, mum?" Ginny asked quietly broke the silence. The disbelief and hurt in Ginny's eyes was obvious to everyone, but not even that could move Mrs. Weasley, "How can you possibly want me to be trapped in a loveless marriage to an older man who has tried to kill me before?"

"You would never have to worry about your future then," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over to Ginny, and attempted to put a hand on her check, but Ginny avoided it disgustedly.

"You would want me in a loveless marriage even after the wonderful one that you've had with dad?" Ginny demanded, still not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said in a voice that was meant to be soothing, "Sweetie, I love you, and only want what is best for you. If it means that you will have a secure future, then I would gladly give it to you," she looked at Hermione for a moment then said, "You too, Hermione."

"They'll have secure futures," Sirius told her, eyeing her in disgust, "Don't worry about that, and neither will be trapped in a loveless marriage against their will." As Sirius said that, he ushered the girls to the Floo, and they happily went through, followed by Sirius. After giving their mother looks that clearly said that they had no idea who she was, the twins Flooed to Grimmauld Place to get the whole story. Mr. Weasley was still completely shocked by what his wife had said, and how she was acting, so he merely stood there staring at her in shock.


	7. Explanations and Fun

**A/N:Hello lovely readers of mine! I am sorry about the lack of updates on all of my stories. I just have too many ideas to write at once (I have witnesses who can testify to that). So this is my attempt to continue this story, because i really do love it. The only small problem is that I kinda don't know where my computer charger is (as in it is definitely not at my house) so I am having to go to teh library to get anything done. Wish me luck on my writing, and PLEASE review! It really does mean a lot to me. That's actually why i just wrote this, because I just reread all of the wonderful review you gave this story! :)**

"What's all this talk about Mum wanting Gin and Hermione to marry Malfoy?" one of the twins asked as soon as they were through the Floo.

"Yeah," the other twin added, "will someone _please_ explain what I going on to us?"

"Of course," Hermione said as she sat up in her armchair and composed herself. Sirius was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, and Ginny was pacing in front of the window and muttering angrily to herself. "Yesterday I got a letter informing me that I was to be married to Lucius Malfoy today," the twins exchanged horrified looks, then continued to listen to Hermione carefully, "the only exception was that if I was already pregnant with a magical child, I would not have to marry," again the twins exchanged looks, but this time they were calculating looks, as they attempted to decipher Hermione's not fully spoken solution, "So now I'm pregnant," Hermione made eye contact with both of the twins, and was surprised when they nodded in acceptance, but made no move to speak, "Aren't you going to ask who the father is?" Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why would we?" Fred asked curiously, though he already knew the answer, he just wanted Hermione to say it aloud.

"Because you two always like to know everything," Hermione reminded him.

"Right you are," George agreed jovially, "but since we already know who the father is, why should we ask?"

"How could you know?" Hermione asked, completely confused.

"Elementary, my dear Watson," Fred told her, and Hermione was shocked by the muggle reference, "There were only two people at Grimmauld Place last night when you would have gotten the letter."

"And those two would be you and Sirius," George continued, "Thus explaining the big argument with Mum."

"Why you didn't do better at Hogwarts I will never know," Hermione shook her head in awe, "and how do you know about Sherlock Holmes? Don't both of you hate books?"

"'Mione, darling," Fred gave her a grave look, "I believe that that wonderful brain of yours has finally given out." Then he began to 'inspect' her head for damage as Hermione shooed him away.

"Fred," Hermione groaned in irritation, "Must you be so immature? And why do you think my brain has failed?"

"Have you forgotten who our dad is?" George asked, and Hermione's eyes lit with understanding, "We actually know quite a few muggle books. Though I have to say that The Lord of the Rings is definitely my favorite."

"You've read LotR?" Hermione asked incredulously, and forgetting that not everyone knew the acronym.

"Yeah," George nodded his head, "more than once."

"And I still think that you are crazy for it," Fred reminded him with a wry grin.

"I told you," George exclaimed in exasperation, "It is an amazing book, and it doesn't matter that it is over a thousand pages!"

"As amusing as this is," Ginny cut in as she hid a grin, "Didn't you want Hermione to explain what happened?"

"Right," Fred said as he and George sat before Hermione like children awaiting a story.

"Continue, Miss Granger," George added as they smiled innocent little smiles.

"Basically," Hermione told them with a grin, "I am going to have a baby, Sirius is free, and your mum is acting weird."

"That's it?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ron didn't even explode or anything?" George added.

"It's nice to know that you think so little of me that I would hurt one of my best friends like that," everyone looked over to find a slightly amused Ron standing in the doorway.

"Ronniekins!" the twins exclaimed in unison, "We didn't see you there," George continued, not the least bit ashamed of what he had said.

"Obviously," Ron snorted as he walked into the room and flopped down in an armchair, "Now what were all of you doing besides being mean?"

"Being mean?" Fred asked incredulously.

"We would never!" George added mirroring the shocked expression on his twins' face.

"Yeah," Ron replied sarcastically with an eye roll, "and Sirius wasn't a Marauder."

"Um, Ronniekins?" Fred spoke hesitantly after exchanging a look with George, "Sirius wasn't a Marauder." George nodded agreement and they looked over towards Sirius to confirm their statements, but were surprised to find Sirius smirking at them, and Hermione having trouble holding in her laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" George asked Hermione.

"Because you two are so clueless!" Hermione exclaimed as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Excuse us?" Fred and George spoke in unison as they looked at Hermione, surprised by her outburst.

"You two are so clueless it's hysterical," Hermione spoke again once she had recovered from her fit of laughter, "Sirius _is_ one of the Marauders."

"He is?" George questioned in the same instance that Fred turned to Sirius and asked, "You are?"

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Sirius responded still smirking.

"You are!" Fred and George exclaimed, and immediately began fawning over one of their heroes.

"Don't inflate his head more than it already is," Hermione muttered good-naturedly as she rolled her eyes at the twins' antics.

"But 'Mione, darling-," George began.

"-He is an incarnation of genius-," Fred continued.

"-A wizard of epic proportions-," George added.

"—And one of our heroes," Fred finished solemnly as the looked at Hermione as though she should know all of this.

"Are you getting married?" Ginny suddenly asked, shocking all of the others completely. "What?" Ginny defended when she saw all of the slack jaws looking at her, "It was just a question."

"Well," Sirius said as he and Hermione exchanged a look, "We haven't really discussed it yet."

"Well you should now," Ginny informed them as she got up and began shooing her brothers out of the room, "Oh," she said as she looked over her shoulder right before she shut the door, "Sirius, I hope you don't mind me moving in." After Ginny left, Sirius and Hermione sat in silence.

"Well," Sirius said as he stood and began pacing, "Ginny has a good point."

"That we should get married?" Hermione asked, slightly confused about what Sirius was saying.

"Hermione," Sirius paused in his pacing to look at her, "What do you know about single parents in the Wizarding world?"

"Nothing really," Hermione told, her face still scrunched in confusion, "I always assumed that they were the same as in the Muggle world."

"They aren't," Sirius knelt before Hermione so that he could see her eyes, "In the Wizarding world, single parents are frowned upon. It is viewed that even a family in which the parents don't care for one another is better than having only one parent. 'Mione," Sirius looked searchingly into her eyes as he said what he knew would be a heartbreaking point for her, "it will be hard to find a job in the Wizarding world as an unwed mother."

"So we should marry even though we don't love each other?" Hermione asked in distress as she began pacing and Sirius sat back on his haunches.

"No," Sirius cut off her rant before it could begin as he stood and took her hands, "I just wanted to make sure that you understood the consequences."

"Alright," Hermione said after she took a few moments to think it over and compose herself, "I'll think about it."

"Perfect," Sirius smiled at her, "It's not like you would need to make up your mind before graduation anyways."

"Okay," Hermione smiled back in relief, "I don't know what my parents," suddenly all the color drained from Hermione's face, and her voice faded to nothing as she whispered, "my parents," after a few more moments of silence as Sirius looked at Hermione in concern, she burst out, "Oh, god, my parents! How could I forget," Hermione began pacing with a hand on her forehead and an irritated and worried look on her face, "They are going to freak! And then kill me, then want to kill _you_!" Hermione's rant ended as she flopped onto the couch.

"Mia?" Sirius sat beside her and looked down in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Hermione waved away his concern.

"Should I be worrying about being murdered in my sleep by your father?" Sirius asked with a small smile.

"No," Hermione replied with a weak smile, "I've just got to explain, and give them some time to cool off."

"That's good," Sirius smirked mischievously, "That means that I can make my own bad name in your parents eyes."

"Sirius Black!" Hermione screeched in shock as Sirius leapt off the couch.

"Yes 'Mione?" Sirius asked innocently as he prepared to run.

"Don't even _think_ about doing anything like that!" Hermione said menacingly.

"Of course not, dear," Sirius mockingly reassured her, "I just might have to play a few pranks or something." Sirius took off through the house when he thought he saw steam coming from Hermione's ears. Not to be out done, Hermione immediately gave chase.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

"I wonder how their conversation is going," Ginny said as she poured herself a cup of tea. After she shooed her brothers from the sitting room, they had retreated to the kitchen. After grabbing a few biscuits (A/N: I used the British word! YAH!) Ron had left, mumbling that he had something to do. Ginny, Fred and George, however, had decided to have some tea before doing anything else.

"I still can't believe that he's one of _the_ Marauders," Fred's voice was filled with shock and awe.

"Believe it," Ginny told him as she sat down and began to sip her tea.

"Sirius Black!" the shout reverberated through the house, and the twins and Ginny looked at the sitting room door expectantly as they waited for the next scene in their personal sitcom to play out.

"Get back here you-!" Hermione screamed as she chased Sirius through the kitchen and up the stairs.

"You better get all the running you can in now," Sirius called back over his shoulder, "Soon you won't be able to run." Hermione snarled, and chased after him with renewed fervor.

"You'd think that he'd know something about 'Mione's temper by now," Ginny commented as she and her brothers stared at the doorway Hermione and Sirius disappeared through.

"Yeah," Fred said as George nodded fervently, "I mean, even we don't aggravate her on purpose."

"And I thought the Marauders were brave before," George shook his head in disbelief as they all turned back to their tea.

**A/N: I would also really like to thank .Black.97 for being really encouraging and giving me awesome suggestions ;) **

**FYI, if you all review, i will be more inclined to write more :D**


End file.
